The present disclosure is related generally to automotive diagnostics, and more specifically to a method and system of determining the urgency of repairing a diagnostic condition.
Today's vehicles are generally complex electro-mechanical systems which tend to breakdown over time. One or more of the vehicle's sub-systems may begin to operate outside of normal operating parameters, which may cause a vehicle diagnostic condition. The vehicle diagnostic conditions may affect the vehicle's performance, or may ultimately cause the vehicle to cease operation. Therefore, it is important to detect the vehicle diagnostic conditions in order to maintain the vehicle in a safe and efficient operating condition.
Most vehicles include a basic diagnostic indicator to alert the driver of the presence of a diagnostic condition. This basic diagnostic indicator may be located on the dashboard, or another readily observable position from the driver's seat. In most vehicles, the basic diagnostic indicator is a “check engine” light, which illuminates when a diagnostic condition arises. Although the basic diagnostic indicator is useful in alerting the driver of a vehicle diagnostic condition, it typically does not identify the particular vehicle diagnostic condition. Rather, the driver is merely notified that there may be a problem with the vehicle.
In order to obtain a more comprehensive diagnostic analysis of the vehicle, it may be necessary to download information from the vehicle's onboard computer. The onboard computer is generally in communication with the vehicle's various sub-systems to obtain data from the sub-systems. Most sub-systems generate diagnostic trouble codes when a diagnostic condition arises. Each diagnostic trouble code may be associated with a specific diagnostic condition, and once the diagnostic trouble codes are triggered, they may be stored on the vehicle's onboard computer and downloaded therefrom by an automotive scan tool for diagnostic analysis. For a comprehensive diagnostic analysis, the diagnostic trouble codes are uploaded to a diagnostic database having a plurality of diagnostic trouble codes and their associated diagnostic condition. The vehicle may be repair upon identifying the diagnostic condition plaguing the vehicle.
However, the urgency of completing the repair may not be the same for all diagnostic conditions. In particular, the same diagnostic condition may be more urgent in some vehicles, and less urgent in others. For instance, a loose or disconnected gas cap may trigger a diagnostic trouble code, yet may not require immediate attention. Conversely, a malfunction related to the air bag system may also trigger a diagnostic trouble code, and require immediate attention. Still further, a problem with the vehicle's balance bar may trigger a diagnostic trouble code, and be a more urgent condition in an SUV (which is more susceptible to a roll over), and a less urgent condition in a sedan.
A basic urgency indicator (as discussed above) may not provide the driver with an indication as to the urgency of addressing the problem with the vehicle. Furthermore, conventional automotive scan tools may receive the diagnostic trouble codes triggered by the vehicle, to allow the user to identify the vehicle's diagnostic condition(s); however, such conventional automotive scan tools typically do not alert the user as to the urgency of fixing the diagnostic condition(s).
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an automotive diagnostic device which advantageously communicates the urgency related to fixing a vehicle's diagnostic condition.